The Ultimate Test
by Ciotog
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji go and take a very important test, with some unexpected results. Did I mention Hinata, Ino, and Temari are the procters and it is for their driver's liscenses?


The Ultimate Test

By Ciotog

Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru stood in front of the building. Inside was their chance at every teen's dream. That's right… they were at the local DMV to try and get their driver licenses. Slowly they walked through the double doors and into the waiting room. They walked up to the help desk. The lady behind the help desk looked up at them through the spectacles perched on her nose.

''Can I help you?''

''You bet! We are here to take our driving tests!'' Naruto's shout set of three car alarms.

The lady glanced at their headbands and then handed them each a stack of papers. ''Fill these out and go to the line over there.'' She gestured towards a large line.

The gang grabbed the papers and walked off. The lady sighed, shinobi were always trouble.

* * *

Three hours later…

After waiting in line and redoing their paper work four times, the gang was all ready to begin the test. They waited outside by the cars while the proctors went over their paper work. Naruto was, as usual, bragging loudly.

''Just you guys wait. I'll have the highest score and be able to drive! Believe it!''

Neji snorted. Shikamaru wasn't even paying attention. He was just staring at the clouds overhead.

''Are you three ready to begin?'' A new voice asked. The three boys turned around. Behind them stood three young women, in fact, three very familiar young women. Ino, Temari, and Hinata stood before them in matching DMV uniforms. Each one carried a clipboard. Temari stepped up to the first car.

''Shikamaru, we will start with the parking portion of the exam. If you will please get in and adjust your mirrors we can begin.'' Shikamaru glanced at the guys, shrugged, and got in the car.

Ino opened the door on the next car. ''Get in Neji. You will start with the road portion.'' They got in and drove off.

Naruto glanced at Hinata. For once she wasn't acting shy; in fact she was acting very professional. ''Naruto, we will also begin with the road test.'' Naruto cheered and leapt in the car. Tires spinning they shot out of the parking lot.

* * *

The car smoothly switched lanes. Ino wasn't satisfied.

''Neji, you forgot to turn around and check your blind spots… again.''

Clenching the steering wheel, Neji responded through clenched teeth. ''I don't need to. I can see almost 360 degrees. Remember?''

''Sorry Neji. Regulations require you to turn around. I will have to take off points.''

Neji mumbled under his breath.

''What was that?'' Ino snapped.

''Nothing.''

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the cones in front of him. The cones were arranged in a complex series of shapes and lead to a parking space.

''You have got to be kidding me.''

Temari grinned. ''You have to do it. Don't tell me it is too hard for you?''

''Alright. What a drag…''

''By the way you only have twenty seconds. Begin.''

Shikamaru slammed on the accelerator and began to navigate the cones. Swerving around corners, he never touched a cone. Temari glanced at her stopwatch.

''Three… Two…''

Shikamaru pulled the parking brake and slid into the spot.

''One. Not bad genius.'' Temari said as she wrote on her clipboard.

* * *

The car veered around the corner on two wheels. Hinata was hanging on for dear life.

''Naruto, slow down!'' She yelled.

''No way. I have to get my license before the others. They started before I did so I need to make up for lost time.''

''You won't get… WATCH OUT!'' Hinata shrieked. An old lady with a walker was crossing the street. Naruto swerved and slammed on the brakes. They came to a screeching halt inches away from the lady. Naruto gave Hinata a guilty grin.

''Heh, heh… sorry.''

Hinata shot him a death glare. She uncapped her pen and began to scribble furiously.

* * *

Shikamaru carefully checked his mirrors. They had moved onto the road portion. He was driving on the busiest road and there was heavy traffic.

Temari smirked at him. ''Alright Mr. Genius, I want you to turn left at the next light.''

''Troublesome.'' Shikamaru replied. He would have to cross three lanes of traffic in less than a minute. Quickly coming up with every possible scenario, Shikamaru got across all three lanes and made the turn. Though the other drivers on the road didn't like it.

''Impressive.'' Temari smirked as she wrote something on her clipboard.

* * *

Hinata sighed as the car ran over the cones and slid into the parking spot crooked.

''Wait, wait! Let me have a redo.'' Naruto whined.

Hinata sighed again. ''That was your fifth redo. No more.'' She wrote some more on the clipboard. ''Please return to the waiting room. Your results will be returned to you shortly.''

* * *

Naruto joined Neji and Shikamaru in the waiting room. They all sat in the cold, plastic chairs while they waited for the results. A few minutes later the three girls walked out and handed each guy a slip of paper.

Neji glanced at his… and started swearing.

_We are sorry to inform you that you did not pass the exam. You may retake the test tomorrow. Reason for not passing: Unsafe driving practices such as not checking mirrors._

Shikamru glanced as his.

_We are sorry to inform you that you did not pass the exam. You may retake the test tomorrow. Reason for not passing: Rushed parking and dangerous driving._

Shrugging his shoulders he turned to Naruto. ''So did you pass?''

Naruto slowly glanced up from his paper. ''Yeah… I think so.'' The other two turned and stared at him. They had seen his parking attempts. Naruto just smiled and waved at Hinata, who was taking someone else to take the test. She smiled and waved back.

They waited while Naruto got his picture taken before heading home. On the way out the door Naruto tossed his slip of paper in the garbage.

* * *

Later that day Hinata, Ino, and Temari were all headed home. As they walked towards Hinata's car Ino's curiosity couldn't be contained any longer and she turned towards Hinata.

''Why did you pass Naruto? He has to be the worst driver in the world!''

Hinata smiled and whispered something in Ino's ear. She started giggling. Temari leaned and started laughing to. When Temari got her breath back she smirked at Hinata.

''You were always a crafty little fox.''

Laughing they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

The janitor at the DMV emptied the final trash can in the building and in his hurry to get home didn't notice a piece of paper fall do the ground. It lay face up as the janitor walked away, its writing was plain to see.

_Naruto you have failed the driving test. However, if you will meet me tonight at seven you can still get your license. If you agree, wave to me before you go. Hinata _


End file.
